A Thousand Papers Swans
by Peach-Swirls
Summary: Isabella Swan lives a happy life, living with her two best friends. Until it's turned upside down by the arrival of Edward Mason. As Isabella falls for the bad boy she gets sucked into a life she never wanted to live. AU All human. Please R&R --ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the start of a new year. Well, pretty close to the start anyway. My new years resolution was to keep a diary. So….here I am. Starting one. I'm home alone right now. My job at the diner finishes before Alice and Rosalie's jobs do. Which is fine by me. it means I can get some peace and quiet before… _

'I'm home!' I heard Alice shout from the front door.

I had been so engrossed in writing that I hadn't heard Alice arrive home. I quickly shoved my diary behind one of the sofa cushions. It wasn't really something I wanted Alice to see. . I needed to keep some things to my self. She already knew intimate details about most aspects of my life. It had been that way since we had first become friends.

I had first met Alice back in Forks when I started school. On the first day of school she had bounced up before exclaiming 'I'm Alice and we're going to be best friends!' She was right. Pretty soon we were inseperable. It was hard to remember my life before Alice came along.

Even as a kid she had looked like a pixie with her cropped black hair and petite figure.

'Hi Al' I called out from the lounge. 'I'm in here.'

She bounded in with a big grin on her face and leapt onto the sofa next to me. She straignted up, still smiling.

Before I could ask her about her day she starting gushing.

'Oh my gosh! Work was so so so cool today. We has the most divine dresses arrive…'

Alice's job at a downtown boutigue meant she could spend all day with her biggest love.

Clothes.

Alice was still babbling.

'Oh Bella I have the best idea. Today I was down at the library picking up some fashion books and then I looked at the notice board and I picked up a pamphlet on…'

Alice didn't get to finish her sentence. She was interrupted by the front door shutting. Next thing Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

Rosalie was the only girl I knew who could pull off a mechanics outfit. She was drop dead gorgeous. When she first applied for her job her bosses had laughed her off. I guess it was kinda funny that a long limbed, blonde haired beauty liked to fix cars. She soon showed them how could she was though.

Rosalie was Alice' friend before I met Alice so at first she was a bit resentful but we soon became best friends too. Now the three of us together in L.A. I couldn't live without either of them.

Rosalie walked over to the couch. I stood up to give her a hug but then I tripped over my bag. I fell flat on my face. Rosalie and Alice starting to laugh

'Bella, your such a clutz' Alice told me. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't exactly a new thing. I was a magnet for accidents and had been since I was a little kid.

When I was seated back on the couch I turned to Rosalie. 'How was your day?'

Rosalie sighed. 'It was boring. I had to fix up the world's ugliest car. I was tempted to ask the owners why they were paying so much money to fix a piece of junk.'

Me and Alice couldn't stop giggling. Between giggles I managed to exclaim 'Rose, your awful. They probably liked their car!'

Rosalie smiled. 'Probably.'

Suddenly I remembered Alice's idea.

'So Alice, what was that idea you were telling me about?'

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. 'Alice has_ another_ brilliant idea?' she asked me. I replied with a nod. 'Oh dear' she said.

I didn't really blame her. Actually I felt the same way. Alice's great idea's normally didn't end very well.

Alice pouted and looked offended. 'Well if you don't want to hear it…' she started.

I cut her off with a playful shove. 'Of course we want to hear it'

Her face lit up. 'You guys are going to love it!' she exclaimed " we're going to start origami classes.'

I turned to Rose. There was a suspicious look on her face. There was a pause

Finally Rosalie spoke. 'Why would we want to do that? Isn't it kinda boring? Not really your kind of activity Al.'

Alice rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe how naive Rosalie was. 'It'll be fun, silly.'

I was still apprehensive. 'Yea…' I mumbled, unconvinced.

Rose stared at Alice. 'What's the other reason Alice?'

Alice sighed, then looked dreamy with a smile creeping across her face. 'Well I did see two really really cute guys taking some of the pamphlets but that hardly influenced my decision.'

Two guys. Enough for Alice and Rosalie. Because who in their right mind would go for me with those two around. Well, I suppose they did need to meet some nice guys.

'I'm in' I told Alice. She hugged me, grinning from ear to ear.

Rosalie smiled mischievously. 'Cute guys huh. When do we start?'

A/N well there we go. My first fanfic. Hope you liked it. This chapter was a bit slow but the next one will speed up. Please review. I really need to know what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Alice still wants to go to origami classes. I still don't see the point. Origami doesn't exactly scream out 'FUN TIME' to me. I suppose I'll end up going then. The first class is tonight. Going by today's standards it's going to be awful. To start with I was late to work today because my car ran out of gas, I tripped over even more then usual, I was late home so I missed my fav show and I spilt coffee on my favourite t-shirt! Well I better go and see if the stains coming out. _

I shut the diary and slipped it under my pillow. Not I very good hiding place I will admit but I wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for it anyway.

I made my way into the lounge. My t-shirt was soaking in the kitchen sink. I gingerly stuck my hand into the hot water and pulled it out. A quick examination revealed that the stain had not come out.

'That was my favourite t-shirt' I moaned under my breath.

'I have no idea why' said I voice from behind me. I was so startled my arm I swung around and the sopping wet shirt went flying. I watched it soar through the air till it came to a stop.

On Alice's face

Oh dear.

'Er…I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there and you gave me a fright.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'At least I'm not ready. If I had already my makeup you would have been in trouble'

We both laughed.

Alice beant down and picked my t-shirt of the floor. 'Just throw this rag out. It's an ugly t-shirt anyway.'

I didn't see what her problem with my t-shirt was. It was faded grey with a picture of the cookie monster and the words 'bad cookie'. I thought it was cute.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking. 'It's ugly. I could get you way better shirts from the shop anyway.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Al, I've already talked to you about that. I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes.'

She huffed, apparently not convinced. 'Ok, ok. Just get ready for class. We have to leave soon.'

She handed me my t-shirt and walked out of the room. I decided the t-shirt wasn't worth it so I chucked it in the bin.

As I looked through my wardrobe I wondered exactly what does someone wear to an evening origami class?

I settled for my old jeans with a singlet and cardigan.

'Bella we're leaving' called Rose from the front door. I shoved my feet into some sneakers and bolted.

---

We arrived at the class a few minutes early so the doors were locked. Rosalie and I stood glaring at Alice 'Why are we even here?' muttered Rosalie.

As if to answer her question a Jeep pulled up and parked next to Rose's convertible. It was a massive red machine, shiny and new looking.

The driver was first out. He was built like a body builder, huge and muscular with curly brown hair. I turned around to see Rose staring at him. She was almost drooling. I gave her a nudge to wake her from her day dream.

'Oh sorry' she said ruefully 'but I bags that one'

I let out a quiet giggle. Alice was too busy staring at the guy clambering out of the passenger seat. 'You can have the first one Rose. I think I'm in love' Alice mumbled.

I poked my tongue out at Alice. 'There's no such thing as love at first sight. Stop being stu…' The words died in my mouth because a third man had just stepped out of the Jeep. Not man. He was too perfect to be a man. He was a god.

**A/N A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I hope you liked the second chapter. It leads into the next chapter which is where Edward comes into the story. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. So so so sorry about the delay in this chapter. First off I decided to change most of the plot of the story then my internet wasn't working and before it could get fixed I was dragged away on a torture trip a.k.a family holiday. Oh the drama. LOL**

**Well without further ado I give you the third chapter. Hope you like it **

_I poked my tongue out at Alice. 'There's no such thing as love at first sight. Stop being stu…' The words died in my mouth because a third man had just stepped out of the Jeep. Not man. He was too perfect to be a man. He was a god. _

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had golden bronze hair that fell perfectly over his flawless features and pale skin. My heart stopped. It was true love. That's all it could be.

Well, it could just be lust, but somewhere deep in my heart I knew he was my perfect guy.

Rosalie, Alice and I were startled out of our perving by the arrival of our origami instructor tutting loudly behind. We turned around, surprised to see that other people had arrived. There were two middle aged housewives who looked like this was going to be the most exciting thing they were going to do all week. Behind them stood a group of four teenage girls, all looking pleased to be there.

Our teacher was a lady who looked like she would take no nonsense. Her hair was pulled sharply off her face into a tight bun. She wore librarian glasses and a baggy cardigan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice cringing.

She opened the door and stared to walk down the corridor. When she realised no one was following her she turned sharply around.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, come on, we haven't got all night.'

Our fellow students filed in. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' I asked, mainly talking to Alice. It was, after all, her idea.

Rosalie didn't deign to reply. Instead she just rolled her eyes and glided through the door.

Alice raised her eyebrows. 'Of course. It'll be fine. Just come on.' She grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me through the door. On the way I turned to where the giant red jeep was parked. The three gods who had emerged from it stood in a group. It didn't look like they would be joining us. Damn.

I allowed Alice to lead me down the corridor. We joined the others in a classroom. There was a desk at the front covered in piles of multi-coloured paper. The teacher was standing behind the desk in front of a white board.

In front of the desk were two clusters of smaller desks, all pushed together. The teenage girls and housewives occupied on table. Alice and I joined Rosalie at the other.

In front of each chair was a thick booklet and a wad of multi coloured paper. I picked it up, flicking through all the beautiful patterns. From the other table I heard one of the teenagers exclaim 'oh my gosh! This paper is so adorable!'

Alice was bouncing around, apparently very excited. Rosalie looked a little distracted.

'Hey Rose. What you thinking about?' I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

She smiled, knowing I knew what she was thinking about.

'That guy in the car park. He was so perfect. Bella, you have no idea! I was so tempted just to run over, leap up into his strong, muscular arms and start kissing him right then' she whispered.

The teacher tutted loudly.

'Hello and welcome to origami for beginners. You are all here because, obviously, you wish to learn the delicate art of paper folding. My name is Miss Masako and I will…'

Miss Masako's lecture was interrupted by noises outside the door. Like the rest of the class, I turned and listened while exchanging smiles with Alice and Rosalie.

'We're late thanks to you Emmett'

'Well that's because I don't want to be here.'

'It's you fault. If you hadn't punched that guy then the therapist wouldn't have suggested origami as an alternative way to release stress.'

'Shut up Jasper. He was asking for it'

'How Emmett? What did the poor guy do to you?'

'He made a 'your mamma' joke'

There was a loud sigh.

'Just leave it Edward. It's not worth you having to see a therapist to.'

I stifled giggles at their conversation. Evidently though, Miss Masako didn't find their conversation as funny as me. She strode purposefully up to the door and yanked it opened.

'Hello boys' she said with a smile. 'You're late.' The smile had disappeared.

Three rather sheepish looking gods entered the room. Alice, Rosalie and I all shifted in our seats to draw attention to the fact there were spare seats at out table.

Miss Masako resumed her place at the front of the class. 'Now that _everyone _is here we may continue.'

**Third chapter over. Thanks for reading. Reviews just make my day. Also if anyone has any ideas on how the gang could cause mischief they would be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all –hangs head in sham-**

**Im so^ infinity sorry. I know it's been almost a year (!) since I last updated. It's just been a hectic year and writing unfortunately just had to be pushed to the side. Plus I was not really in a writing frame of mind.**

**But enough excuses.**

**To all the lovely, lovely people who read, reviewed, story alerted or favourited (ome I loveyou for the massiveego boost that gave me) if you still for some reason want to read my story you shall be happy to know I'm back and so ready to write. I've already done drafts for the next couple of chapters and I'll be posting those soon.**

**Again I'm so incredibly sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Bella and Edward didn't come to me in a dream. Instead they chose Stephanie Meyer. So all of these familiar, beloved characters belong to her. I just own the unfamiliar, unloved ones.**

They were even more…beautiful up close. Especially the god-like one. Too beautiful for me.

They shuffled in like school boys that had been sent to the headmistress's office. A very unimpressed headmistress.

"Sit there" Miss Masako snapped, pointing at our table. Rose and Alice starting trying to subtly primp themselves. Just as the boys were sitting down there was a sudden squeal.

"Oh my god! It's The Living Dead"

I turned around to see the teenage girls fanning themselves, pointing and giggling. One of them even seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Be quiet please." It seemed Miss Masako was as unimpressed by their childishness as me. Then again, who wouldn't be? "Now"

Every turned round and stopped staring. No one wanted Miss Masako's wrath turned on them.

"So… you're in a band?' asked Alice while leaning ever so subtly forward towards her pick.

"Yes ma'am" replied the blonde who seemed as taken with Alice as she was him. "I play the guitar. My name's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

"Smooth" muttered the brawny one under his breath before grinning and winking at Rose. "Emmett's the name and drumming is the game."

Scarily Rose grinned back. "So you must be pretty good with your hands then."

At this the other two snorted. Loudly.

When they stopped laughing the bronze haired god finally spoke.

"If he's good with his hands then I'm brilliant with my mouth. I'm Edward and I'm the lead singer."

As he spoke he looked straight at me and smirked. I could have sworn my heart stopped.

During all this we had apparently missed the beginning of what we supposed to be doing and our teacher was not impressed to say the least.

"Really. If you don't want to be here then just leave. I am trying to teach origami here, not run a dating service." She surveyed us grimly.

We all decided not to risk getting her any angrier so unfortunately the conversation stopped.

-*-

A hour later we had learnt a lot about the boys.

Jasper was the calm one who settled them all done. He had already finished and was holding a whispered conversation with Alice under the pretence of helping her. She wasn't complaining though.

Emmett was like a child. A child with behaviour problems. He had already screwed up his fifth paper swan. And then chucked that swan at Rosalie. Bizarrely she giggled. It was bizarre because not only did Rose never giggle but she wasn't really into immature guys either.

The world was going crazy.

Because then there was Edward. Because even though Edward was so gorgeous he kind of hurt to look at, he was talking to me. And laughing with me. And obsessing over his paper swan.

Apparently he obsessed over things a lot.

"It's fine Edward. Really" I managed to spit out through my laughter.

He looked up at me from his paper swan and shook his head.

"It's a swan Bella. It can't just be fine. It has to beautiful."

At this Alice finally decided to disentangle herself from Jasper and join in the conversation.

"Did you know Bella's last name is Swan?"

"No I didn't" Edward replied, smiling at me in a strange way and extending his hand. "I guess you had better have this then."

I reached out to take the swan but hand accidentally grazed his. A jolt of heat seemed to run through me. When I looked up, blushing, Edward was staring at me.

Just then the moment was ruined with Miss Masako suddenly exclaiming "Oh hasn't time flown. Well, hopefully I'll see you all next time."

I shook my head to try and clear it. I really was getting too obsessed with Edward and I'd only meet him an hour ago.

"See you next week then?" he asked, only fuelling my delusional fantasies.

"Defiantly" I replied "I just love origami. Wouldn't miss it."

The boys walked out of the room, managing to look so sexy while they did.

-*-

I managed to make it to the car before squealing but only just.

"He is so caring!"

"He is so funny!"

"He is so perfect!"

We all looked at each and burst into laughter.

"Well Alice" Rosalie managed to get out between laughing fits "I never thought I'd say this. But origami lessons were a brilliant idea."

**There you go =] Hope you enjoyed. I know it's short. Well I don't want to have to beg for reviews but they would be very very lovely. And soon I may end up begging.**


	5. Sorry

Ok well, first of all sorry this isn't a chapter. Unfortunately there won't be any new chapters for a while as I am putting this story on hiatus. I keep trying to write, but it just isn't working out, even with my plot outline. I've decided to wait until I feel I can do the story justice. I mean I could publish some more chapters but I'm really not happy with them so I've decided to wait. I am planning on finishing this story in the future once I get my writer's block for this story out of the way. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and once again I'm really sorry (lol I'm pretty sure I've apologized for something every chapter of this story.).


End file.
